Ich habe Angst
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Leur rêve se réalise: ils vont jouer à Tokyo! Mais quelque chose semble déranger Tom...


**Titre : Ich habe Angst (j'ai peur)**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Je n'ai rien à faire, je m'ennuie... C'est dur les stages. J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire choper, ça serait bête. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire à part donner au moins l'air de travailler. Sinon, je passerai mon temps dans la salle de repos mais ça fait pas super sérieux non plus, quoi...

Note 2 : J'ai l'impression d'être le/la seul(e) à glander c'est horrible... !

Note 3 : Le boulot, ça a ça de bon : on réfléchit à tout et à rien et surgissent des idées...

Note 4 : A bas les mômes braillards !

**Chapitre :**

Ils en restèrent cois un moment, le temps que l'information leur parvienne. Un long cheminement dans leurs esprits d'adolescents qui ont toujours cette part de rêve, la caressant sans jamais totalement y croire. Et pourtant...

« Tokyo ? » répéta le jeune chanteur, abasourdi.

« Ouais. » acquiesça David, leur manager. « Vous avez une date pour un concert à Tokyo. »

Les quatre garçons ne bougeaient pas, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tokyo, leur rêve depuis la fondation de ce groupe. Ils voulaient plus que tout aller faire un concert là-bas un jour, et maintenant qu'ils l'entendaient, ils avaient peine à y croire. Puis, le plus énergique réagit le premier :

« YAHOU ! » s'exclama Tom en faisant un bond digne d'un saut en hauteur honorable.

« C'EST GENIAL ! » enchaîna Bill, entraîné par l'élan de son jumeau.

« Trop cool... ! » sourit Georg en hochant la tête.

« C'est... Géant... ! » approuva Gustav, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Le manager considéra un moment ses petits protégés sauter dans tous les sens, riant et criant leur bonheur. C'était attendrissant. Les deux frères sautaient à qui mieux mieux en se tenant les épaules, entonnant la chansonnette :

« On va à Tokyo ! On va à Tokyo ! On va, on va, on va à Tokyo ! » dans un français approximatif.

Il fallut attendre une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour qu'un semblant de calme revienne : les garçons avaient du mal à tenir en place. David avait bien du mal à les contenir, étant assailli par les questions :

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? »

« Dans quel quartier ? »

Etc...

Les apaisant par des réponses plus ou moins satisfaisantes, le manager préféra attendre qu'ils se soient complètement calmés pour se lancer :

« Vous avez ce soir pour préparer vos bagages et on part demain, le vol de 6h45. »

De larges sourires se dessinaient sur les visages des garçons, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Tous sauf un : le jeune guitariste avait perdu de sa joie, rendu soudainement muet, il fixait un point, pensif. David voulut lui demander pourquoi mais on l'appela pour régler quelques détails, il salua donc le groupe et s'en alla. De leur côté, les garçons retombaient dans un état de joie sans bornes :

« Tokyo ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Je rêve ! »

« Mais nan, crétin ! C'est la vérité vraie de vraie ! »

Bill se retourna dans le but de crier une nouvelle fois son bonheur lorsque quelque chose le frappa : il était sensé voir son frère, mais il ne vit que le mur. Où était passé Tom ? Le brun tourna la tête mais ne le vit pas ; était-il parti ? Il allait demander à Georg et Gustav s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu sortir mais se retint : il ne voulait pas briser ce moment d'allégresse dans lequel se noyaient ses vis-à-vis. Le jeune chanteur s'engouffra donc dans les couloirs à la recherche de son jumeau :

« Tom ? »

Il regarda partout : près des distributeurs, dans les toilettes, dans la cafétéria, etc... Mais son frère demeurait introuvable. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Bill avait du mal à comprendre : leur rêve se réalisait et Tom disparaissait. Il avait pourtant envie d'aller à Tokyo, lui aussi, non ? Pris d'un doute, le jeune brun s'arrêta : oui, c'était son rêve à lui, mais Tom le partageait-il vraiment ? Oui, sûrement, ils avaient hurlé leur joie ensemble... Alors pourquoi était-il parti ? Bill s'adossa au mur, inquiet.

« Tom... »

OoOoO

Tom n'était pas réapparu. Le jeune chanteur en était stupéfait et mal à l'aise : il n'aimait pas être trop loin de son jumeau, ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble, ils avaient même été dire aux journalistes qu'ils vivraient ensemble dans le futur. Bill imaginait bien une maison ou un appartement où il vivrait avec son frère... Mais si celui-ci disparaissait sans laisser de trace, ça allait être dur, voire irréalisable. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le dos : il ne voulait même pas y penser. Arrivant chez lui, il fut accueilli par sa mère :

« Bill ! Tom m'a dit ! Bravo ! Tu dois être fou de joie ! »

« Tom est ici ? » demanda instantanément le brun.

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Ah, Tokyo. Ton rêve de toujours est en train de se réaliser, mon poussin ! Encore bravo ! »

L'adolescent hocha la tête avec un sourire : en ce moment même, on avait plus l'impression que c'était sa mère qui réalisait son rêve le plus cher plutôt que lui. Il s'échappa rapidement et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, se rendant dans la chambre de son frère.

« Tom ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Où était-il ? Jetant un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'un sac de voyage était à moitié fait. Son frère avait donc bien envie de partir... Non ? Sortant de la pièce, Bill se dirigea vers la sienne, juste à côté ; mais un bruit attira son attention : celui de la douche. Le jeune garçon s'approcha et frappa.

« Tom ? »

« Ja ? » répondit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda le brun.

« Ouais, vas-y. »

Le chanteur appuya donc sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Toutes les lumières de la salle de bain étaient allumées, leur rayonnement se dissimulant parfois sous un petit brouillard de vapeur, comme Versailles perdu dans une brume fantomatique. S'avançant doucement, l'adolescent alla s'appuyer sur le lavabo pour être face à la douche, distinguant la silhouette de son vis-à-vis à travers la paroi semi transparente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda subitement Tom, sentant que son interlocuteur avait quelque chose à lui dire.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? » l'interrogea Bill en retour.

Un moment de silence s'instaura. Le garçon aux dreads ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela ; il hésita puis murmura :

« Ce n'est rien... J'étais tellement excité qu'il fallait que j'en parle à m'man... Elle a bien le droit de savoir. Et puis ça lui a fait plaisir, je crois, que je la prévienne... »

« Menteur. »

Ce simple mot avait tranché l'air. Bill l'avait prononcé sur un ton dur, comme si on venait de l'insulter. Mais il ne supportait pas que son jumeau essaye de lui cacher quelque chose. C'était un sentiment proche de celui de la trahison. Il attendit une autre explication, une que Tom ne parvenait apparemment pas à formuler, ce qui énerva un peu plus le jeune chanteur :

« Mais quoi ? T'es pas content qu'on aille à Tokyo ? C'était pas ton rêve à toi aussi ? »

« Si... » répondit son interlocuteur.

« Ouais, ben, j'en suis pas convaincu. » répliqua le brun avant de sortir de la pièce.

Tom ne chercha pas à le retenir. Après tout, il était parti sans rien dire, c'était normal que son jumeau se soit inquiété, il aurait au moins dû prévenir qu'il sortait ou quelque chose comme ça... Soupirant un grand coup, il se replongea sous le jet d'eau chaude, fermant les yeux, laissant ses muscles se détendre. Il faudrait qu'il s'explique. Mais dans un sens, il était un peu en colère : pourquoi son frère ne voyait-il rien ? C'était pourtant évident. En plus, le voilà qui doutait de la véracité de ses rêves, alors qu'ils en avaient toujours discuté ensemble. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il termina de prendre sa douche, s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir tiède, savourant cette douceur sur sa peau ; puis il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il finisse son sac...

S'habillant rapidement d'un grand t-shirt et d'un boxer, il s'installa sur son lit et continua à faire du tri dans son linge :

« Emmène... Emmène pas... Nan, c'est trop moche ça. Mais comment je peux avoir cette chose hideuse dans mon armoire ? ... Emmène... »

Le tri étant fait, il restait à mettre ses affaires dans son sac, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire : le bourrage n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, il le savait parfaitement. Essayant de plier ce qui ne l'était pas, de tasser un peu...

« Nan, pas comme ça... Dans l'autre sens alors... ? »

Et il essaya. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, un cri de rage retentissait dans la maison alors que le jeune guitariste envoyait son sac valdinguer à travers sa chambre ; inspirant profondément en regardant son ennemi droit dans la boucle de la fermeture éclair, le jeune garçon se releva et alla le chercher. Il fallait qu'il fasse son sac. Rassemblant tout le courage et la patience dont il était capable, il s'y remit.

De son côté, Bill terminait le sien. Ce n'était pas compliqué lorsqu'on s'y prenait bien et, à en juger les cris qui provenaient de la chambre voisine, ce n'était pas le cas de son frère. Le brun soupira : que pouvait-il bien lui cacher ? Ils allaient au Japon, à Tokyo ! C'était quand même l'aboutissement de longues années de travail (et d'amusement, il fallait l'avouer) ! Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Haussant les épaules, il descendit à la cuisine pour manger, répondant à l'appel de sa mère. Tom ne vint pas, continuant de se battre avec son sac.

**OoOoO**

6h15. Ils étaient à l'aéroport. Les quatre garçons avaient une mine à faire peur à un croquemort : ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, trop excités par l'idée de leur destination, et cela se voyait. Gustav avait les yeux plissés et pochés, fixant un point dans le vide ; Georg luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts ; Bill s'était assis sur le premier siège qu'il avait vu et Tom était avachi dans un autre, tous avaient du mal à ne pas succomber au sommeil. David revint quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait enregistrer les bagages, leur tendant leurs billets respectifs :

« Bon, les places ne sont pas trop éloignées, une rangée ou deux à peine. Les jumeaux, je suppose qu'on vous colle ensemble. Gustav, Georg, voici vos billets. »

Les deux frères n'eurent rien à dire ; de toute façon, leur manager ne leur en laissait pas le temps. Essayant de les motiver comme il le pouvait, l'homme les entraîna à sa suite vers la porte d'embarquement. Il fallait embarquer rapidement. Casant les sacs à dos entre leurs jambes, les garçons se callèrent dans leurs sièges ; le bassiste et le batteur n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, s'endormant comme des masses. Bill allait suivre leur exemple, bercé par le vrombissement des moteurs alors que l'appareil commençait à bouger ; mais quelque chose le tira des bras de Morphée : quelque chose lui broyait la main. Retenant un cri de douleur, l'adolescent baissa les yeux pour savoir ce qui lui faisait aussi mal et constata finalement qu'il s'agissait de celle de son frère : Tom tenait fermement sa main, ses jointures blanchissant à vue d'œil. Le guitariste regardait fixement par le hublot, l'air de rien, ou presque ; sa mâchoire était crispée, il déglutissait et son autre main jouait distraitement avec une dread...

L'avion. Bill percuta et s'en voulut : il avait complètement oublié que son jumeau était stressé dans ces bolides. Réfléchissant rapidement, il n'eût qu'une idée : il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son vis-à-vis. Tom tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard où l'on pouvait y lire l'anxiété ; à ce moment précis, le brun n'avait aucun mal à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de son frère : il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Même s'il s'agissait d'un voyage à Tokyo, le jeune guitariste n'aimait pas l'avion, il aurait préféré un voyage interminable en train et en bateau plutôt que ces quelques heures d'avion.

« Tom... » murmura le chanteur. « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Pour toute réponse, son jumeau lui fit un sourire crispé et reporta son regard sur le hublot. Le décollage de l'appareil se fit dans un bruit assourdissant, accompagné des tremblements de l'avion ; Bill sentit à nouveau sa main lui faire mal. Tom ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans son siège ; il n'aimait vraiment pas ça : son ouïe captait cette cacophonie de craquement et de parois en plastique qui bougent, un enfant qui pleure, le bruit des fuselages... Et ces secousses. Non, il n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

« Tom. »

L'intéressé tourna les yeux vers son frère, n'essayant même pas de décoller sa tête du siège ; le brun lui souriait d'un air avenant, caressant son pouce du sien :

« Tout va bien. »

Tom hocha légèrement la tête. Il fallait qu'il s'en persuade : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion et il était toujours vivant. Une hôtesse de l'air s'approcha avec un chariot :

« Bonjour les garçons. Un petit déjeuner ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. » sourit Bill.

« Non, merci, ça ira. » répondit son jumeau, toujours crispé.

« Tom, il faut que tu manges... Tout va bien. » lui assura le brun.

« Votre ami a peur en avion ? » demanda la jeune femme tout en posant les plateaux.

« Un peu. » admit Bill.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon, on n'a jamais vu un avion ne pas retoucher Terre. »

Mais quelle conne ! Le jeune chanteur eût une soudaine envie de lui faire manger ses plateaux : cela faisait un moment qu'il se tuait à rassurer son frère et elle, d'une phrase qu'elle croyait spirituelle, venait de tout foutre en l'air ! Il la gratifia d'un regard assassin jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille et se retourna vers son jumeau : la réplique avait porté, l'adolescent semblait plus stressé que jamais. Il ne racontait même pas de bêtises, se murant dans le silence. Inquiet, Bill secoua légèrement la main de son vis-à-vis :

« Tom... »

« Ça va. » tenta de sourire son interlocuteur.

« Arrête, ça se voit que tu flippes. » rétorqua le brun.

« Je fais semblant que ça va, alors tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me croire... » grogna Tom en grimaçant gauchement.

Bill esquissa un sourire : Tom commençait à plaisanter, ça allait un peu mieux. Se tournant cette fois vers son plateau repas, le chanteur attrapa son verre de jus d'orange de la main gauche, la droite étant toujours dans celle de son jumeau. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque le guitariste se leva sous le regard étonné de son frère :

« Où tu vas ? »

« Aux toilettes. » répondit presque brusquement son jumeau.

Le brun le laissa passer, légèrement surpris de cette envie soudaine. Peut-être que l'émotion avait de l'effet de la vessie de son vis-à-vis... ? Sirotant son jus d'orange, Bill lança un coup d'œil au hublot : ils étaient au-dessus des nuages. Ça l'amusait toujours car il avait l'impression de voir une quantité phénoménale de neige.

« Bill. »

L'intéressé releva la tête pour voir Georg arriver à sa hauteur : il avait le sourire aux lèvres et son moment de sommeil semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Le bassiste se pencha sur lui :

« Y a des filles sympa à côté de nous, ça te dit de venir ? »

« Nein, danke. » sourit le chanteur, amusé par le comportement de son musicien. « Je préfère rester côté fenêtre... »

« Comme tu veux, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. » répliqua Georg en haussant les épaules. « Où est Tom ? »

« Il est parti aux toilettes. » répondit Bill.

« Ah... Bon, ben, je te laisse. Ta compagnie est charmante mais il y en a une encore plus charmante là-bas. »

« Sale pervers. » grogna le brun en lui tirant la langue.

Regardant son ami s'éloigner, le jeune chanteur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : cela allait bientôt faire dix minutes que son frère était parti... C'était bizarre. Il hésita puis défit sa ceinture, se leva et passa entre les sièges ; il préféra ne faire aucun cas des regards qu'il sentait posés sur lui et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. Il frappa doucement :

« Tom, t'es là ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'était quelques petits coups de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était là. Ils jouaient souvent à ça quand ils étaient petits : frapper à la porte, chacun de son côté, et se répondre de la même manière... Mais ça voulait aussi dire que Tom n'était pas aux toilettes par un réel besoin naturel.

« Tom ? Ça va ? »

Aucun mot ne franchit la porte. Inquiet, Bill tourna la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée ; il frappa à nouveau :

« Tom, laisse-moi entrer. »

Le petit loquet rouge devint vert : son jumeau avait déverrouillé la porte. Tournant la poignée, le jeune chanteur pénétra dans la petite pièce : son jumeau était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, recroquevillé, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et entourés de ses bras, le visage dissimulé derrière. Bill sentit comme un petit pincement au cœur.

« Tom... »

Il verrouilla la porte et se retourna pour faire face à son vis-à-vis, le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, prenant une voix douce et calme :

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas... ça va aller... On va aller à Tokyo et faire notre plus grand concert... Tu imagines ? Tous ces fans en délire... »

« Bill... » gémit une voix étouffée.

« Ja ? »

« Ich habe Angst... (J'ai peur) » souffla-t-il. « Ich bin an der Angst gestorben... (je suis mort de trouille (1)) »

Bill déglutit : il n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi, il lui semblait si vulnérable et fragile. Le serrant un peu plus contre lui, il pressa sa joue contre la casquette de son vis-à-vis, lui caressant doucement le visage du bout des doigts en continuant de le bercer :

« Je suis là... Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien ne peut arriver quand on est ensemble... »

Il sentit les bras de son frère passer autour de sa taille et le ramener un peu plus contre lui. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence seulement brisé par les bruits de l'avion ; Tom pouvait entendre le cœur de son frère battre, ce bruit sourd l'apaisait, tout comme l'odeur du brun, sa voix... Il se sentait mieux à côté de son jumeau. Bill se pencha pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de son guitariste, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'adressèrent mutuellement un sourire ; c'était leur petit monde rien qu'à eux. Le brun s'avança doucement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son jumeau qui tressaillit :

« Ça chassera ta peur. » rit-il.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un petit bisou va chasser ma peur ? » grogna Tom.

« Ah, schuldi, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi gourmand. » plaisanta le chanteur.

Tom haussa les épaules. Amusé, Bill eût envie de l'embêter, rien qu'un peu... Il se pencha à nouveau et vint capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Tom ne réagit pas, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit rire son jumeau :

« Voilà ! Ça a chassé ta peur ? »

« Ah... Heu... Ja... »

Son frère était troublé. C'était mignon ! Bill sourit à nouveau et se détacha de Tom, se tournant vers la porte ; tout à coup, il sentit une main le saisir par l'épaule et le retourner : les lèvres de son jumeau emprisonnèrent les siennes. Le brun crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre, ses yeux fixaient inlassablement ceux de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte. Le guitariste lui adressa un large sourire espiègle :

« C'est un prêté pour un rendu. Sans rancune. »

Bill en resta muet, dévisageant son interlocuteur. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Tom : c'était le genre de garçon pas très démonstratif. Hésitant, le brun s'avança doucement, un regard à la fois craintif et interrogateur planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis ; le guitariste n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de recul. Lentement, presque timidement, les lèvres du chanteur se posèrent sur celles de son frère, l'embrassant tendrement ; Tom lui répondait.

C'était étrange de le faire avec son frère, mais bizarrement, cette idée n'instaura chez lui aucun dégoût. Une gêne peut-être, un sentiment d'incertitude... Mais il l'avait aussi ressenti en présence d'une fille. Une de ses ex... Il en avait été très amoureux et leur séparation l'avait laissé un long moment blessé. Etait-il... Amoureux de son jumeau ? Et... STOP ! Il ne fallait pas penser. C'était stupide et ça lui donnerait la migraine. Il aimait ce contact et c'était tout. Il se poserait des questions plus tard. Ses bras enlacèrent le cou de Tom et sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres, allant taquiner la sienne ; le guitariste ne le repoussait pas, c'était donc que lui aussi aimait, non ? Sentir les mains de son vis-à-vis se poser sur sa taille lui apporta un sentiment de satisfaction. Ils se séparèrent lentement.

« On retourne à nos places ? »

« Ouais... »

Les deux garçons sortirent et allèrent s'asseoir. Tom n'aimait pas plus l'avion, mais il s'y sentait moins stressé ; la tête de Bill vint se poser contre son épaule, fermant les yeux pour s'engouffrer dans le pays des rêves...

« Bill ? »

« Hm... ? Was ? »

« Danke. »

« Bitte... »

**Ende**

Sahad : Et voilà ! Un peu court, certes... Mais bon, je suis quand même sensé(e) bosser, moi. En plus je fais connerie sur connerie aujourd'hui... Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu !

Note :

(1) Traduction internet donc si cette phrase n'est pas bonne, désolé(e).


End file.
